Equal
by wynstellar
Summary: Lelah Shikamaru harus dibayar setara dengan kekhawatiran dan bayang masa lalu yang menyelimuti Temari. [Canon]


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained.

 _A lil' bit ooc, canon, post-war._

* * *

Shikamaru memiliki tiga hal yang selalu menyapanya setelah berkutat di balik tumpukan kertas, atau menjadi bayangan dari sang Hokage Keenam, atau sekadar memantau bagaimana lika-liku penerusnya di akademi—sekaligus nostalgia, sedikit, sih.

Pertama, rembulan anggun seolah memberi hangat, meluluhkan lelah, terkadang ditemani bintang-bintang yang menambah keindahan langit. Kedua; "Aku pulang, Temari," adalah kalimat yang paling ingin Shikamaru ucapkan. Berulang kali, tanpa menimbulkan bosan. Ketiga, "Selamat datang," dari sang istri merupakan kalimat ajaib baginya. Seolah beban yang dipikul mampu berkurang tajam.

"Wah, pulang cepat? Jarang sekali."

(Kalimat tanya bernada menyindir itu tidak ditanggapi secara verba, cukup lengkungan tipis pada bibir, sesamar mungkin sehingga Temari tak mampu menangkapnya).

Shikamaru sengaja tak mengalihkan atensinya dari langit. Ia langsung menuju beranda, sedikit tidak acuh terhadap tawaran sang istri untuk beristirahat.

Melihat sikap sang suami, lantas Temari menghampiri Shikamaru dengan gelas kosong dan botol bir. Bibir sang wanita merengut melihat keputusan sang pria yang memilih beristirahat di beranda, tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, atau meninggalkan kecupan di kening, atau sekadar mengecup perut—Baik, ini keinginan yang terbesit darinya, tapi apa salahnya?

"Shikamaru?" Temari memanggil, tetapi si pemilik nama telanjur terpikat oleh keindahan langit. Lalu, hanya ada helaan napas panjang diikuti hembusan angin malam yang memecah keheningan. Ia tahu, jika suaminya telah terpaku, sulit untuk memaksanya kembali pada realita. Temari mengalah, ikut menemani Shikamaru menjadi orang-orang yang mengamati langit, yang entah mengapa hari ini jauh lebih indah.

Terhitung setahun, atau lebih, Temari memandangi langit dari tempat yang berbeda. Dahulu, ia menatap kosong angkasa, tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat. Dahulu, setiap malam, takut dan khawatir yang membersamai sang putri Suna. Dahulu, tak ada sosok yang berusaha meraih jiwa kesepian itu. Dahulu—

"Temari ...?"

Jemari yang menggenggamnya berhasil menghentakan dari bayang masa lalu. Sontak, netra hijau itu mengalihkan atensi, mulai teralih padanya. "Temari, ada apa?"

—Temari tak memiliki tempat untuk menumpahkan segala rasanya. Akan tetapi, sekarang, sang Putri Suna tidak mengenal hampa dalam jiwanya. Sekarang, setiap malam, Nara Temari tidak diliputi kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Sekarang, ia memiliki orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

[ _Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Maka dari itu, Temari menjaganya sepenuh hati, sebisa dan semaksimal mungkin, meskipun nyawa adalah harga yang setimpal. Namun, takut masih menggerogoti hati, perlahan, dan Temari masih belum bisa mengalahkannya.]_

Tanpa sadar, jemarinya membalaskan uluran jemari yang lebih besar.

"Oi, oi, sungguh, kau kenapa?"

Temari kembali dalam realita secara utuh ketika usapan jemari Shikamaru menyentuh pipinya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, lalu sadar jika air mata telah membasahi muka. Bodoh, pikirnya. "Shikamaru, aku–"

"Temari, maaf!"

Temari tertegun ketika sang suami langsung duduk bersimpuh menjauhi, diiringi mimik pucat. "Temari, aku minta maaf karena dua bulan ini aku selalu pulang terlambat," katanya, "aku sulit meminta hari libur kepada Hokage Keenam setelah diangkat menjadi penasihatnya. Urusan Aliansi Ninja juga semakin padat, ditambah beberapa urusan internal yang melibatkan lembaran data sebelum Perang Dunia Keempat," lalu Shikamaru memilih menundukkan kepala daripada menatap raut istrinya, "aku tahu kau kesepian tapi aku tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Maaf!"

Hanya angin yang berusaha memecah dominan hening di antara kedua insan tersebut. Shikamaru tidak segera bangkit, pun Temari yang telah membuang atensinya dari sang suami sejak ia mengoceh tentang kesibukannya.

"Kau pantas memukulku atau mengusirku, Temari. Aku sudah merepotkanmu, bahkan kondisimu sekarang yang membawa dua nyawa dalam tubuhmu."

Konversasi yang terputus, disambung dengan kalimat tak tertebak, disusul delikan kesal. Pelaku yang bertutur kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, memastikan ucapannya tidak menyakiti. _Tapi, mana mungkin—_

"Hei," tegur Temari, "apa kau sungguh Nara Shikamaru yang kukenal sejak beberapa tahun silam?"

Tepat. Tepat seperti yang Shikamaru perkirakan. Kepalan tangan mungil, namun penuh emosi. Guratan putih perlahan muncul. Dia tidak mengambil langkah mundur, seakan telah menyiapkan sedini mungkin. Jika situasi ini terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu, Shikamaru pasti akan merasakan nyeri pada pipinya. "Aku telah membuatmu menangis."

Sekarang, wanita berambut pirang tersebut memilih mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menggeleng tak mengerti atas tingkah laku pria di sampingnya. Jemarinya mengusap jejak di pipi, kemudian meraih tangan Shikamaru. "Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, lihatlah ke lawan bicaramu."

Tutur Temari seolah tak dapat dibantah, netra miliknya kini menatap netra hijau, yang perlu diakui, sedikit berair, tetapi membuat Shikamaru hangat. Tetap saja, wanita itu telah menangis, tepat di depannya. Setelah lelah yang memberatkan pundak, kini rasa bersalah menyelimuti seluruh perasaannya. Shikamaru merasa—memang—bodoh. Bukannya mencoba menyenangkan sang istri dengan pulang lebih cepat, tetapi hanya sanggup membuatnya menitihkan air mata.

"Kau bukan penyebab utama yang membuatku menangis," Temari mengawali, "aku tidak peduli dengan segala pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabmu sebagai penasihat atau perwakilan aliansi ninja dari Konoha. Itu sudah menjadi risikoku sebagai istri yang memiliki suami dengan tanggung jawab berat," napasnya mulai tersengal, "hanya saja, bisakah setidaknya kau menyapa sebentar saja untuk dia?" Temari mengelus perutnya, dan lagi, tidak kuat membendung air mata keluar meski tidak sederas tadi.

"Aku takut ... takut tidak dapat memberikan segala rasa sayangku padanya. Aku takut rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi benci. Seperti saat aku mengharapkan Gaara segera datang ke dunia ini." Gemetar dan genggaman Temari di tangan Shikamaru semakit terasa. "Tetapi, setelah Gaara ada, dia mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga buatku, Ibuku. Aku takut perasaan itu muncul lagi dan terjadi padanya," suara Temari sedikit bergetar, tetapi masih bisa melukiskan senyum tipis kepada Shikamaru yang memberikan tatapan tak dapat diterka, "Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Shikamaru."

Lantas Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke istrinya, menempelkan kening duanya. Isak lirih masih menghiasi pendengaran, terus menyakiti hatinya. Embusan napas mereka sama, terasa panas, dan penuh penyesalan. Shikamaru menghela napas, "Sejak kapan kita bertukar peran, Temari?" kalimat sarkas itu mendapatkan lirikan tajam, "lihat, sekarang siapa yang mudah menangis?" jemarinya menghapus bekas air mata di pipi, kemudian mengecup pelan. "Sungguh, dari dulu, kau masih saja merepotkan," ia mengecup lagi disusul tangannya mengelus perut sang istri, "dan aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu dan anak kita."

Putri Suna itu sebisa mungkin menutupi muka yang sudah terasa panas sejak perkataan pemimpin Klan Nara tersebut, terlebih saat dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau hanya ingin membuatku emosional, 'kan, Shikamaru?"

"Siapa yang memulai dengan menangis ketika suaminya pulang lebih cepat?"

"Siapa juga yang langsung menuju beranda tanpa membersihkan diri atau menyapa istrinya yang sedang mengandung?"

Ujung bibir Shikamaru terangkat, lalu mengerling jahil, "Hm? Jadi, ingin disapa terlebih dahulu ... oh, atau diberikan kecupan di kening oleh suaminya yang pulang lebih cepat, ya?"

Wajah Temari memerah, memilih memutus kontak dengan sang suami, "Tadi aku sudah bilang, sapalah dia dahulu!"

Kali ini Shikamaru tidak tahan atas tingkahnya, lantas ia merengkuhnya, membuat Temari nyaman dalam dekapannya. Tak cukup, Shikamaru mengecup puncak mahkota pirangnya dengan senyum mungil. "Sungguh, kau sangat merepotkan, Temari."

Wanita berambut pirang itu mendorong keras sampai mendorong Shikamaru yang hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Ia berucap tegas, "Mandilah, lalu aku akan menunggumu di meja makan, Cengeng!"

Ah, predikat itu lagi. Lama sekali Shikamaru mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir manis sang istri. Pemimpin Klan Nara tersebut memilih patuh, tetapi tak seutuhnya. Oleh karena itu, ia menarik—merengkuh Temari dalam pelukannya, sekali lagi. "Jangan menungguku di beranda. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua sakit. Kautahu, akan sangat merepotkan kalau hal itu terjadi," ujarnya ringan, tanpa sadar telah membuat Temari tidak sanggup membalas lagi karena terlalu sibuk meredam malu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tahu, hidangan di rumah jauh lebih memuaskan daripada harus menghamburkan uang dengan makanan mewah, atau paling beruntung, sekotak nasi dari toko dekat kantor pusat, atau terkadang hanya ramen Ichiraku yang mampu memenuhi permintaan perutnya setelah semua urusannya selesai. Shikamaru tahu, makan berdua—sebentar lagi bertiga—dengan seseorang yang akan dia lindungi segenap hati adalah momentum paling berharga baginya.

Tetapi, Shikamaru tidak mengharapkan tatapan sayu yang Temari berikan saat ini.

Usai menyelesaikan hidangan, pria itu memutuskan membantu Temari dengan membersihkan seluruh peralatan makan. Alih-alih mampu menghangatkan atmosfer dingin, tetapi yang ia peroleh hanya aksi tutup mulut dari sang istri. Shikamaru tidak tahan. "Aku yang akan membersihkan, istirahatlah dan tunggu di kamar, Temari," ucapannya tegas, dan sekarang, Temari bungkam, meletakkan piring di tempat cuci piring, lantas meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa sepatah kata, persis seperti perintah sang suami.

 _Ah, sepertinya malam ini akan berjalan sangat panjang._

.

.

.

Temari dengan pakaian tidur dan menatap kosong dinding kamar mereka merupakan pemandangan yang sangat ingin Shikamaru hindari ketika membuka pintu kamar. Helaan napas panjang dari pintu, disusul helaan dari tempat tidur membuat mereka menciptakan kontak. Antara netra hitam dan hijau itu bertemu, kemudian terputus.

Batin Shikamaru bergejolak hebat. Sejak dahulu, wanita itu selalu sangat sulit diterka. Dari wanita petarung tangguh (hingga detik ini, sih) hingga wanita galak yang kadang bisa tersipu sendiri karena sulit mengakui fakta yang sering Shikamaru ungkap. Wanita itu tetap wanita, setegas dan seberani apapun, dia tetap wanita. Temari tetap wanitamu, batinnya menegaskan.

Bukan satu atau dua kali Temari memilih aksi bungkam, mungkin ini sudah kesekian kali Shikamaru harus menghadapi situasi yang sama. Biasanya, beberapa alasan yang melatarbelakangi. Pertama, murni kesalahan Shikamaru yang tidak mampu membaca kesalahannya terhadap Temari. Kedua, rindu Temari terhadap Suna telah mencapai puncak. Ketiga, kekhawatiran Putri Suna terhadap adiknya sulit dibendung—

 _Ah._

"Nah, Temari," Shikamaru mengawali konversasi dengan nada tinggi, "aku dan kau sama-sama lelah," langkahnya memangkas jarak, "Jadi, untuk kali ini, apa yang membuatmu lebih senang memandangi dinding daripada memberikan tawa manis untuk suamimu, Temari?"

Usai penawaran sarkastik dari sang suami dan kini tidak ada jarak di antara mereka, Temari tetap diam. "Kau masih mengkhawatirkan tentang aku yang tidak memberikan rasa sayangku kepada anak ini?" Shikamaru tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia memaksa Putri Suna untuk menatapnya, sekosong apapun itu. "Temari—"

Uluran tangannya ditepis keras, menimbulkan si pemilik netra hitam itu menghentikan aksinya. "Benar, wahai penasihat Hokage," balasan Temari tidak kalah sarkas dari pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Kau yang tidak peka dan tidak merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga sejak kecil tidak akan tahu, Shikamaru," jemarinya meremas selimut hingga kusut, "kau yang tidak pernah dibayangi rasa takut akan membesarkan seseorang yang paling berharga, tidak akan—"

"Temari!"

Bentakan pemimpin Klan Nara itu semakin memberantakan hatinya. Ia menatap segala penjuru, selain arah sang suami, yang Temari yakin, sedang memberikan tatapan yang enggan ia temui. Namun, ia tahu, ada kesamaan di antara mereka; sesama keras kepala.

Badannya dipaksa direngkuh oleh pria itu, tangannya memaksa Temari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada, lalu jemarinya mulai mengelus puncak mahkotanya. Rasanya, penuh afeksi.

Temari sangat merindukan sentuhan seperti ini.

"Kuakui, kadang sang Putri Suna ini bisa sangat bodoh, ya."

Hari ini, sudah berapa kali Temari dibuat tertegun bercampur kesal akibat ulah dan tutur kata Shikamaru?

"Dengar, Temari. Kautahu alasanku menjadi penasihat Hokage, 'kan? Aku ingin melindungi rajaku. Salah satunya adalah dia yang sedang kau lindungi. Termasuk juga dirimu," ia merasakan kesal yang Temari lampiaskan ke bahu, tapi ia abaikan. "Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan yang menyebabkan satu lubang besar pada hatiku. Lalu kau dan anak telah menutup lubang itu. Jika aku tidak peka, lubang itu tidak akan pernah tertutup."

"Temari." Dia tidak bosan-bosan melantunkan nama tersebut. "Rasa takut yang kau sebutkan selalu membayangiku. Aku takut tidak mampu membesarkan dia sebagai pribadi yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan dirimu. Aku takut jika dia akan menjadi bencana. Aku tahu, Temari."

"Namun," Shikamaru mengambil jeda. Ia memilih mengecup bibir, kemudian menjadi pagutan bibir yang liar, seolah ego mereka beradu tanpa memperebutkan titel pemenang. Lengan sang pria meraih pinggang, disusul lengan sang wanita yang melingkari leher sang pria. Mereka mengakhiri dengan napas terengah. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari. Untukmu, anak ini, dan desa, nyawaku rela kuserahkan. Kautahu tentang itu."

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, kening mereka bertemu, tanpa sisa jarak. "Kau tidak akan membesarkan anak itu sendiri. Buang rasa takutmu. Buang traumamu terhadap Gaara. Kita memberikan afeksi kepada anak ini, bukan ketakutan," Shikamaru mengatakannya sangat yakin, senyum kecil terlengkung.

"Kautahu kalimat ini sangat bukan pribadiku, tapi, tanpa rasa cinta, Gaara tidak akan lahir dan seluruh kejadian hingga detik ini tidak pernah ada," Shikamaru mengecup keningnya, "Jadi, tersenyumlah, Temari. Senyum yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari keputusasaan, aku yakin, akan menyelamatkan anak ini juga."

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada si pria, membiarkan air mata membasahinya. "Bodoh," kata Temari, "aku tidak menyangka kalimat manis itu akan keluar dari seorang pemuda yang dahulu tidak pernah memiliki motivasi untuk hidup," ia bisa merasakan samar dengus kesal dari Shikamaru, "dari seseorang yang kukenal cengeng."

Shikamaru hampir saja membungkam bibir itu, tetapi telunjuk ramping berhasil mencegahnya. "Aku bersyukur kalimat tersebut keluar dari suamiku, dan kelak, ayah dari bayi ini."

Tutur Temari terasa sangat ringan, sehingga mampu membuat Shikamaru berkedip berulang kali. Bukan itu yang membuat Shikamaru bertingkah aneh, melainkan senyum khas sang istri yang selalu menyelamatkan Shikamaru dari semua masalah. Merasa kalah telak, dia menggumam, "Ah, dasar wanita, selalu merepotkan."

Kali ini, Shikamaru rasa, ia harus menghapus satu demi satu dosa yang diperbuat terhadap Temari.

"Lusa, akan ada Konferensi Lima Kage di Konoha. Kakashi-san memberikan 3 hari libur setelah konferensi tersebut," ucap Shikamaru, "kita bisa memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk beristirahat dan bertemu dengan Gaara dan Kankuro." Tawarannya berhasil memikat Temari yang mengangguk penuh antusias. "Sekarang, istirahatlah. Kautahu, hari ini sangat melelahkan dan aku hanya ingin memelukmu sejak pulang."

Namun, bukannya disambut dengan pelukan, Shikamaru malah mendapatkan sentilan kecil di kening. "Sepertinya menjadi penasihat Hokage Keenam menjadikanmu bermulut manis, ya."

Shikamaru tidak peduli betapa sarkas kata-kata tersebut, pun sentilan yang cukup menyadarkannya, ia cukup menikmati malam ini, asal dapat merengkuh sang istri dalam tidur sebelum esok hari yang selalu merepotkan akan menyapa.

[Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Shikamaru akan terus menghapus luka dan trauma yang menggores hati Temari, melindungi Temari dan anak mereka dari bayang gelap, meski bayaran termahal merupakan nyawa, Shikamaru tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.]

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tebak siapa yang nostalgia sama OTP zaman bahula.


End file.
